Restart of New Past, Present, and Future
by KiwiGoldenCat
Summary: Sakura went back to past BUT it's different! She's not going back in the past as herself, she's going back in the past as a cat! Different histories, new past, new present, and new future. No one ever know who the cat is, and Sakura change back to human only for twelve hours. Not only that, Sakura as a cat...is Sasuke's pet! Will Sasuke ever find out about his pink fur cat secret?
1. Chapter 1

**I thought of it for a while and I want to try to do this. I'm not very good with English, sorry if there's misspellings, grammars, errors, and etc. I understand, and I'm sorry if you all don't understand or whatever. I'm trying my best as I can to learn English.**

**And I really like Sakura, my fav character. :)**

**I do not own Naruto, it belong to the rightful owner.**

**Enjoy! :D **

* * *

Emptiness.

She never felt so empty before. Staring before her, is the destroyed Konohagakure no Sato. She is shaking, shaking in fear, lost, scare, empty, and loneliness. Her emeralds eyes trail to her left, two bodies who are very important to her. Tears pour out of her eyes, she was weak, so weak to move and still shaking. Choke in her throat as she fell down on her knees ignore the pain from her knees. Her emeralds eyes close, tears kept pouring down and she hardly swallow. Her mouth part open and let out broken record-like voice, "Sa-sasuke...Na-naruto..."

The war was over, but no one has survived except Haruno, Sakura. She has survived through the blood war, and one by one everyone die except Sakura. Sakura remember, she was just finish killed the enemy ninja and Naruto and Sasuke were the last standing, fighting each other.

**Flashback**

_Sakura threw her kunai to the enemy ninja, as the enemy ninja die from loss too much blood. Sakura panting while she looks around until she saw two familiar figures are fighting to each other. Her eyes wide in shock when she saw Sasuke use his Chidori and Naruto use his Rasengan. Sakura knew it's bad, she had study about Chidori and Resengan, and it would cost the lives. Sakura quickly run toward them, there's no way she would let her best friends use something very dangerous._

_"Sasuke! Naurto!" Sakura cried out as future Hokage and last survivor Uchiha ran toward each other with all their energy into their own power. _

_"CHIDORI!"_

_"RASENGAN!"_

_Sakura eyes fills with horror as the white-blinded lights came blocking the sight._

**End of Flashback**

That was when she saw their dead bodies, she couldn't save them, they were dying and there's no hope for her to save them. Sakura open her eyes, which is blurring from the tears.

_'They are all gone...I...I'm weak...a freaking damn weak!' _Sakura thought upsetting and angry with herself.

_"Well...never thought that we've survive." _Sakura eyes widen at the familiar voice.

_'I-inner?' _Inner grimaced and then she sighs.

_"Hai, hai. And please, call me Inakura. It's better then Inner." _Inakura said as she cross her arms.

_'Inakura? What kind of name is that?' _Inakura grinned proudly.

_"I made that up. Inner plus Sakura equal Inakura. I thought it's nice so I name myself Inakura." _Inakura explained as Sakura scoff but leave it alone.

Inakura sigh, _"Okay, I...was watching all the bloodily war bloodbath. It was horrible...this...isn't what the peace future is." _Sakura frowns as she stares at the ground.

Inakura rubbing back of her neck, _"So I kind of...remember that I disappeared couple years ago?" _Sakura just nod her head.

_"Well, it was because I was studied something very important. I have learn a lot and it's took long time to get that freaking damn Justu right." _Inakura snort as she cross her arms in annoyed.

Sakura frown, _'What do you mean? What Justu?' _

Inakura pause for few minutes, _"Time Travel Justu. And lets just said, it's a hell of an ass hard Justu." _Inakura grumbled and Sakura eyes wide in shocked.

_'N-nani?' _Inakura roll her eyes.

_"What are you deaf?" _Inakura shake her head, _"Never mind...I said Time Travel Justu. It means I can use the Justu to time travel us back in the past." _Inakura explained and Sakura hope is coming higher and higher.

_'R-really? So does it mean that we can go back in past?' _Inakura just stare at her.

_"I just said that. Dear kami, you're in too much in shock and your brain is slow!" _Sakura glare and Inakura ignore and she continues.

_"Anyway, the thing is...I can Time Travel Justu but there's one thing though." _Sakura frown, she has a feeling she's not gonna like it.

Inakura took a breath in then let it out, _"If I use the Justu, you won't exactly be as yourself." _Sakura raise her eyebrows and Inakura sigh.

_"I'll just get straight to the point, you won't be go yourself as human. You are going to be as type of an animal, in the past." _Sakura was in shock; she's going to the past as an animal, not as herself.

_'Nani!?'_

_"Don't worry, you won't be an animal forever. You can change back into human but only for half hours, which I mean twelve hours. It's gotta be a little tricky, you can't be human everyday, only every other day or once or twice a week is fine. You understand?" _Sakura nod her head.

_'Hai, please just do it now! I don't care! At least I know I can change back to human. Just hurry!' _Sakura glances at her two best friend lifeless bodies.

Inakura gather to use Justu, _"Okay dorky! I'll explain more later when we're in the past!" _Inakura use her hand seal and Sakura feel her body on fire.

_"TIME TRAVEL JUSTU!" _Light shine around Sakura's body and it blinded all around her.

**I will change all the history...**

**I will restart the history...**

**I'll save you all.  
**

* * *

**Well, I hope you all like this! I thought it would be more interesting, not just Time Travel but as an animals. Just like Inakura explained in the story. :)**

**Please reviews and tell me what you think! Also please no flame or mean comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's new chapter! :D **

**I apologize that there's misspelling, errors, grammars mistakes, and bunch of things that I get tired if people kept telling me. so YOU have been WARN!**

**Enjoy~!**

**Don't own Naruto!**

* * *

_"...ura..."_

_"..kura..."_

_"Sakura...up..."_

_"SAKURA WAKE UP!"_

Emeralds snap open wide and saw a bright blue sky. Blinking in confusion until she gathers all the past that had happened. _'Wh-where? Am...am I in the past?' _Sakura thought fills with hopeful and nervous as Inakura cross her arms.

_"You finally awake! I thought you were dead." _Inakura wipe her mental sweat off her forehead.

_'Inner? No I mean Inakura...am..am I in the past?' _Inakura grinned and she put up thumbs up.

_"Hell yeah! Although, you need to check your...uh...animal body." _Inakura said with amuse as Sakura stood up and she feel weird. She looks around, she's in the alleyway and also the alleyway seems big to her. Sakura look around to find anything that reflection and she saw a broken mirror lean on the alleyway wall. She walks slowly to the broken mirror and she gasps.

Inakura cover her mouth while snicker, _"Oh...my...gosh...you...are...so...ADORABLE!" _Inakura let out giggle and squeal.

Sakura is, right now a kitten. A black kitten with a pink left paw, cute large emeralds eyes, and pink snout. "WHAT THE HELL-NYA!" Sakura cover her mouth with her paws in shock and Inakura raise her eyebrows.

_"Oh! You can talk! That's great! I'm sure you can talk to other animals, and I'm not 100% sure that human can understand you. Only special humans that can understand cat language. Like for example, Kiba could understand Akamaru." _Inakura explain andSakura stare at the mirror in disbelief and speechless. Inakura sigh softly, _"Do you have any questions?" _

Sakura frown while thinking, _'So that I'm in the past, when is this past? How far am I in the past?' _Inakura blink and she nervously chuckled while rubbing back of her neck.

_"That question...I don't know. You have to figure it that yourself." _Sakura twitch but ignore and she slowly walk toward the exit of the alleyway. She looks around; the Konoha is alive and peaceful. The people, so many people walking around, the children playing around, the adult talking to the seller person, women chatting and giggles, men drinking sakes near the bar, and so many peaceful around in Konoha. Sakura smile while the tears fell, she is so happy and so bliss that the Konoha is in peaceful even though she's in the past.

_'It's beautiful...' _Sakura thought as she walking through the road while look around more. _'And so big.' _Sakura sweat dropped at the big building and big people. Since she's a kitten so she's small.

Sakura's kitten ears perk up at the noises and heard a little girl talking, "Kaa-chan! Me want kitten! Me want kitten! Kaa-chan!" the little girl whining as the mother just smile at her daughter.

"You will get the kitten soon, I promise." the little girl groan in annoyed and she cross her arms angrily while pout. Sakura raise her eyebrows, "What a spoil brat-nya." Sakura mew and the little girl look down at Sakura.

Sakura feel danger is coming and her eyes wide when she saw the little girl eyes mischievous and somehow she also saw the little girl's red horns on her head and red point arrow tails behind her. Sakura gulped in nervously, _"Sakura...RUN!" _Inakura shouted as Sakura gladly run for it. "WAIT UP KITTEN-CHAN!" Sakura ran faster away from the imp little girl.

"This is not what I want to go through-nya!" Sakura whine while running away. Sakura felt strange feelings as she look behind her and her eyes wide in horror, lots of children that has the devil's and imp around them with a scary grinned on their face chasing Sakura. Sakura shiver in fear and terror while Inakura gulped in nervously, _"RUN SAKURA! KEEP GOING! DON'T LET ANY DEVIL KIDS CATCH YOU!" _Inakura shouted in horror.

Sakura eye twitch, "What the hell happen to, 'Black cat is bad luck and never go near them'-nya?!" Sakura shouted.

**...**

Sakura panting while walking, "I...finally...lost...them...nya" Sakura is shaking in fear with all those devil's children. Inakura is curl up in circle while her thumb sucking in her mouth and shaking and rocking back and forth in fear. _"The kids...are...so scary...they are scary even more then Madara." _Inakura shivers in terror.

Sakura sigh and attempt to get rid of nightmare that just happen few minutes ago. She looks around and she saw familiar place, "The Ninja Academy-nya." Sakura quickly run toward the Academy school and she made it the window where she's used to be in her classroom.

Sakura glare at the high window and Inakura popped up in her mind, _"Oh I forgot to mention! You have the Charka, so you can easily jump up on the window still." _Sakura never felt so relief that she has her own Charka. She focuses on using her charka and she jump high on the windowsill. Sakura mentally pat herself doing good job and she look through the window classroom.

Sakura saw Iruka writing the lesson on the blackboard, lots of familiar faces that Sakura knew whose and she saw her two most important people that made her tears in joy and happy.

There is Naruto dozing off; not paying attention to the lesson and there is Sasuke writing to copy from the blackboard while his chin rest on his palm. Sakura smiles, they are alive and so well and also they're young. Sakura tilted her head, _'They look about 11 or 12 years old. So I'm back in the past before the graduation.' _Sakura thought as she figures it out the timeline. Then her eyes trail to Ino who is glaring to Ami. Sakura blink at Ami, Ami has purple hair styled in an asymmetrical cut, brown eyes, she wears a dark red dress the split two with a dark blue biker shorts, blue sandals, and bright red ribbon tie around her head with two alike bunny ears up.

Sakura twitch at the horrible fashion, _'What the hell is she wearing?!' _Inakura laugh while holds her stomach.

_"Oh my god! I think she's killing me! Hahahahahahahahahaha!" _Inakura continue laughing and Sakura block Inakura from headaches.

Sakura heard the bell rang which means the class is over and she quickly jump down and run near the gate. Sakura sat down waiting and then she saw Sasuke walking with his hands in pockets and she also saw lots of girls following behind him. Sakura rolled her eyes and shaking her head, _'I can't believe I was like that when I was a fan girl. Arg, it's horrible!' _Sakura thought.

Sakura sigh softly and she walking away, _'What am I suppose to do? I'm a freaking kitten that has no shelter, foods, or whatever.' _Sakura thought. Sakura walking to the small woods and she saw trees around so she decides to sleep since she's very curl up near the tree and she slowly close her eyes to sleep. _'I'll think about the rest tomorrow, need to rest.' _Sakura fell asleep.

**...**

Sakura never felt so comfortable, so warm and so soft. She snuggles more deep and let out happily sigh. That is until all the past that has happened to her came back in her mind. She snaps her eyes open and look up, she's not in the wood. She's in someone house, in boy's bedroom. Sakura blink in confusion, "Where am I-nya?" Sakura thought out loud and she heard the door open.

Sakura look at the figure that made her eyes wide in shock. The figure is Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke walk in and saw Sakura. "Hn, you're awake." Sakura blinks in disbelief. Sasuke walk to her and sat down on his bed, he reach to her and pet her.

Sakura still in disbelief until she purring, _'Ohh, that felt good.' _Sakura purrs as Sasuke petting her. "I found you in my training spot. You are so small, I decided to take you in." Sakura stare at him in shocked.

_**The Uchiha Sasuke **_just takes the stray cat, his _**own home? **_It was still hard to believe it; also he talked to the cat!

Sasuke gently lift the kitten up and set on his lap, Sakura is still in shock and in disbelief. It's still hard to believe that this _**Uchiha Sasuke **_would do something like this. "Also I'm taking care of you, since you're going to be mine." Sakura blush, she knew he meant by pet but she couldn't help it but to blush. Also it's still hard to believe that _**Uchiha Sasuke **_is talking to a cat more than one sentence.

_'Well, I do not know who is Uchiha Sasuke really is. So this is the perfect time to learn who is the real Sasuke.' _Sakura thought and Sasuke look at the kitten's left paw, "It rare that a black kitten has pink paw." Sasuke mumble while looking at the pink paw then he glance at her, "I'm going to name you Saki." Sakura almost faint, never knew Saskue would actually thought of...girly nice name for a kitten.

_'That reminds me, am I in human in the real world while I'm kitten?' _Sakura thought as Inakura popped up.

_"Actually no, let me tell you something. Since you're in the past, you are born as an animal, you are the only Sakura exist in the world. There's no Haruno Sakura born as a human. You are still Sakura, and the role will be Ami, she will replace you. Like she's going to be in Team Seven with Sasuke and Naruto. The history won't be the same, since you here things will be different." _Inakura explained.

Sakura mentally nod her head, _'I see, that reminds me. Are you going to teach me how to become human for twelve hours?' _

Inakura sigh and take out the scroll, _"I'm study right now, I'll tell you the information until I need to make sure it won't mess up or mistaken justu or whatever. So you'll stay as kitten for a while, you'll be human soon anyway." _Inakura wave her hand and Sakura frown then she look up at Sasuke who's her new owner.

"This is going to be interesting-nya." Sakura mew as Sasuke blink and look at her, "Did you just talk?" Sakura blink back and look at Sasuke in shock. Inakura look up in Sakura's mind, _"Well, what do you know? We just found a special human who can understand cat language! Also he's our owner too! Weird fate I say." _Inakura said in amuse.

Sakura stare at Sasuke in shock and hopeful, "Y-you understand me-nya?" Sakura said as Sasuke nod his head.

_"Oh this is gonna be good." _Inakura grinned.

* * *

**Please reviews and I hope you all like this chapter~! XD**

**Also there's two couple that I'm not sure which, Sakura and Sasuke? Or Sakura and Neji? Choose whoever you like, and please vote only one! **

**Thank you! ^_^**


End file.
